Demain, même heure
by Citronette
Summary: Oui, ceci est un énième OS où Hermione Granger se retrouve à écoper d'une retenue avec le professeur Severus Rogue. Oui, ceci est aussi un énième OS où cette retenue, d'abord tout à fait conventionnelle, finit par déraper. Beaucoup. Non, c'est vrai, cet OS n'est pas très original... Mais ça reste une histoire de cul. N'est-ce pas le plus important, après tout ?
1. Demain même heure

– **Demain, même heure** –

C'est passablement agacée qu'Hermione frappa à la porte de la salle des potions après avoir englouti son diner en vitesse et laissé ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Cette retenue, elle ne l'avait pas mérité.

Hermione savait reconnaître ses torts, elle n'était pas de mauvaise foi. En première année, lorsqu'elle et Harry s'étaient fait prendre par Rusard après avoir fait clandestinement emmené Norbert, le dragon de Hagrid, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, elle n'avait pas discuté. Elle savait que la punition avait été justifié, même si elle l'avait fait pour aider Hagrid à cette époque.

Celle-ci, en revanche, était totalement injuste.

« Entrez. »

La jeune fille poussa la porte lorsque le professeur Rogue le lui en donna l'ordre et pénétra dans la salle de classe, toujours aussi froide et peu rassurante. De toutes, c'était sûrement celle-là qu'Hermione appréciait le moins. La lumière verdâtre, les pots remplis d'organes animaux en tout genre ou de plantes baignantes dans des substances non identifiées et peu ragoutante lui auraient presque donné la chaire de poule.

Le professeur Rogue était derrière son bureau et leva ses petits yeux noirs vers elle lorsqu'elle s'avança de quelques pas. Il la sondait d'un regard qui la mit mal à l'aise.

« Au moins ai-je l'honneur de bénéficier de votre ponctualité, Miss Granger. Posez-vos affaires ici. Vous allez devoir nettoyer les paillasses. Pas de baguette. Et mettez-vous immédiatement au travail. »

Hermione déposa son sac et sa baguette magique près du bureau professoral et se dirigea vers le matériel qu'elle avait déjà repéré dans un coin de la pièce. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon bien serré pour éviter qu'il ne se défasse et commença son travail par les rangées du fond.

Ne bénéficiant que d'une brosse dure pour frotter les tables sales, Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à avoir mal dans les bras et à avoir chaud. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des efforts physiques, le sport pour elle étant une torture qu'elle évitait le plus possible. Sans pour autant se plaindre, elle attaqua la troisième rangée avec courage. Plus que trois.

De son côté, le professeur Rogue corrigeait ses copies, ne prêtant aucune attention à son élève. Il avait bien d'autre choses à faire que de surveiller Hermione Granger, qui, déjà, l'avait obligée à sacrifier une soirée à cause des pitreries de ses camarades. En vérité, Rogue n'était pas content d'être ici. Il aurait pu passer sa soirée dans ses appartements, si cette petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'avait pas décidé de prendre la défense de cet idiot de Londubat devant tous ses élèves.

La punition était alors tombé, mais Rogue ne prenait aucun plaisir à la situation. Aucun. Et les copies qu'il corrigeait en subissait évidemment les conséquences.

Un profond soupire lui fit cependant relevé prestement la tête, prêt à sermonner Granger, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa un instant sans voix. L'adolescente était penchée sur l'une des tables du rang juste en face de lui, et frottait aussi fort que possible une tache visiblement coriace. Son visage était rougit pas le travail et une mèche de cheveux folle tombait devant ses yeux. Mais ce qui le figea ces quelques secondes fut plus précisément la vision de sa poitrine, quasiment écrasée contre la paillasse et qui éveilla en lui une profonde envie de voyeurisme.

Il tenta de reprendre contenance et s'apprêtait à lui demander d'une voix acerbe de bien vouloir être moins bruyante lorsque Granger contourna la table et reprit la même position tout en lui tournant le dos cette fois-ci, lui offrant par la même occasion une vue imprenable sur la naissance de ses fesses, à peine cachée par la jupe de l'uniforme.

La remontrance mourut une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge et il dégluti. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il ne lutta pas et regarda avec attention ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Granger, de dos, ne le saurait, après tout, jamais. Il laissa donc son regard glisser sur le rebondis de ses fesses, qu'il distinguait plus qu'aisément, puis sur ses cuisses qui tremblotaient à chaque nouveau coup de brosse que l'adolescente donnait sur la table en bois. Il remonta à son postérieur, qui bougeait lui aussi, ses hanches ondulant presque contre le rebord de la paillasse...

Sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, des images s'emparèrent alors de lui et il imagina poser ses mains sur ces hanches, il imagina son sexe contre ces fesses, imagina que ce nouveau soupire que venait de pousser Granger indiquait le plaisir qu'elle prenait à le sentir contre elle...

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire « potions » une grande chaleur se propagea sous sa ceinture. Rogue crispa ses jambes dans le vain espoir de stopper l'érection qui le prenait mais il était trop tard. Sa main s'y plaqua dans une dernière tentative désespérée mais le toucher ne fit que renforcer son désir.

L'idée que Granger lui inspire de telles pensées le dégoutait et pourtant, lorsque la jeune fille se redressa pour s'attaquer à la table suivant, la frustration emplit tout son être. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation intime que la moindre stimulation le faisait réagir au quart de tour.

Mais c'était Granger... Rogue l'observa douloureusement frotter une nouvelle table. Sa poitrine rebondissait à chacun de ses mouvements... Ah, Granger... Granger, à cause de qui il était coincée ici, Granger, à qui, s'il s'était écouté, il ferait sauvagement l'amour...

Et puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il l'avait dit, c'était bien la faute de cette petite peste si il était là. Ne pourrait-il pas... Juste une fois... Lentement, très lentement, le maître des potions se leva de son bureau et, d'un geste discret de baguette magique, verrouilla la porte d'entrée puis insonorisa la salle. Par précaution. L'imaginer hurler si fort que le sortilège se révèlerait utile fit naître en lui un instinct de chasseur insoupçonné. Il observa sa proie passer une main sur son front rougit et contourna les rangées de tables pour se retrouver derrière elle.

Concentrée pour finir sa retenue au plus vite, Hermione sursauta fortement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Elle se redressa et vit le bureau professoral vide. Elle dégluti. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était beaucoup trop près.

« Un problème, miss Granger ?

– Je ne... non, professeur.

– Continuez, dans ce cas. »

Hermione obéit, reprit sa brosse, les mains tremblantes. La présence de Rogue dans son dos lui tordait le ventre. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas de la peur. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où un homme s'était tenu aussi près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour atteindre une tâche plus loin, elle sentit qu'elle frôla le bas du ventre de son professeur et voulu se redresser mais une main se posa immédiatement sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa hanche. Un frisson la parcourue.

« Restez ainsi, miss Granger. » murmura le professeur Rogue dans son dos.

Presque couchée sur la table, Hermione sentit une chaleur qu'elle connaissait très bien s'éveiller entre ses jambes lorsque l'homme derrière elle s'appuya contre ses fesses. Du désir. Elle le reconnaissait à tous ses rêves érotiques et à tous ses plaisirs solitaires qui la laissaient toujours insatisfaite. Quand elle sentit quelque chose de dur frotter lascivement contre son postérieur offert, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement qu'elle étouffa du mieux qu'elle pu.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle le su en sentant la main sur sa hanche affermir sa prise au son qu'elle poussa. Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ? Comment pouvait-elle être dans cette situation ?

Rogue, le visage crispé par l'envie, galvanisé par le soupir de l'adolescente, réitéra son mouvement de rein contre les fesses qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux. Un autre suivit bientôt et il ne contrôla bientôt plus les mouvements. Avide, il appuya sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour qu'elle se penche complètement sur la table. Il voulait maintenant pouvoir se frotter, non plus seulement contre ses fesses, mais entre ses jambes, contre le tissu du sous-vêtement qu'il imaginait trempé... Cette idée l'excita encore davantage et lorsque Granger répondit à sa demande en se cambrant également vers lui, comme pour lui en demander plus, il attrapa ses hanches à deux mains et cogna contre son entre-jambe avec force.

Hermione gémit. Elle le sentait, si dur, malgré tous les vêtements qui les séparaient. Et elle en avait envie. Elle accompagna bientôt ses coups de reins par des ondulations de son propre bassin. Elle... en... voulait... plus...

« Oh... »

Le gémissement, plus fort que les autres, qui sortit de sa gorge, la fit rougir, mais ce n'était rien comparé au rouge qui lui vint lorsqu'elle sentit les bords de sa jupe être rabattus dans son dos, offrant à Rogue une vue imprenable sur sa culotte bleue marine en coton.

Le maître des potions ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour baisser le sous-vêtement d'Hermione et pour se mettre à caresser l'endroit si intime que, ce faisait, il découvrit. Hermione se tendit, se cambra encore plus en sentant un doigt s'introduire en elle. Puis deux, puis trois, et enfin, lorsqu'elle les sentit commencer des va-et-vient en elle. Les mains agrippées au rebord de la table, les yeux clos, elle ne pouvait plus espérer cacher ses gémissement.

« Oh... Oh.. »

Rogue, plus qu'excité par la situation, faufila sa main libre jusqu'à sa verge et la sortit de ses vêtements. Il retira ses doigts, désormais trempés, de l'entrée de la jeune femme qui tremblait sur le bureau et s'allongea sur elle. Leurs sexes étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre et la chaleur que cela entraînait chez les deux partenaires ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs envies.

« Veux-tu que je te prenne, Hermione ? susurra soudainement Rogue à l'oreille de l'adolescente qui frissonna. Ici et maintenant ? Dis-le, Hermione...

– Je... je... »

Rogue ondula son bassin et son sexe, durcit, frotta contre la vulve d'Hermione, gonflée. Un gémissement l'empêcha de répondre mais Rogue attrapa son chignon et tira violemment sa tête en arrière.

« Répond-moi !

– Oui...

– Dis-moi que tu me veux !

– Je vous veux... »

Dans un grognement, le premier qu'il se permettait, Rogue entra en elle et commença immédiatement ses mouvements, puissants. Il attendait depuis trop longtemps.

« Dis-moi... que tu... aimes... ça ! ordonna-t-il alors qu'il reprenait sa prise sur ses hanches pour s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément en elle. Dis-le !

– J'aime... j'aime ça...

– Tu en veux... encore ? Comme... la... salope que tu... es ?

– Oui... Encore...Oh, oui ! »

Les assauts étaient bestiaux. Hermione haletait. Les yeux toujours fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, elle laissait sortir tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis toujours sous forme de cris emplit de plaisir, tandis que que des vagues de chaleur la transportaient. Elle se sentait venir, elle se sentait venir !

« Tu aimes... ça... hein, salope ? » Un coup de rein, encore plus fort que les autres, la fit tressaillir. « Tu aimes quand je... quand je te prends comme une chienne ? Répond-moi !

– Oui ! Oui !

– Demande-le... moi ! Demande-moi de te... prendre... encore !

– Prenez-moi... prenez-moi... plus fort ! Oh, oui ! Plus.. plus vite ! »

En sueur, Rogue accéléra encore ses va-et-vient, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« Je veux... t'entendre... crier... mon nom... »

Hermione ne réagit pas aussitôt à sa demande. Il s'apprêtait à la punir en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses fesses tendres, lorsque les parois de l'adolescente se resserrèrent autour de lui et qu'elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour hurler sa jouissance.

« Severus ! »

Le cris finit d'exciter Rogue qui jouit à son tour en se déversant à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Il se retira juste après et se rhabilla immédiatement, laissant son élève encore pantelante, allongée sur la paillasse, la jupe relevée et la culotte descendue sur ses chevilles.

Sans rien ajouté, Rogue retourna à son bureau. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais il était content de lui. De son côté,Hermione, les mains et les jambes tremblantes se redressa lentement et remonta sa culotte, les yeux baissés, honteuse de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais elle n'aurait dû l'accepter, jamais elle n'aurait dû en avoir envie, jamais elle n'aurait dû jouir ainsi. Il avait raison. Elle n'était qu'une salope, une chienne, une traînée. Elle n'osait plus bouger.

« Et bien miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ainsi les bras ballants ? »

Hermione releva les yeux vers le professeur, de nouveau assit derrière son bureau, le nez dans ses copies. Comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

« Je...

– Vous n'avez pas l'air si pressée d'en finir avec votre retenue. Cela vous plait-il peut-être ? »

Sans voix, la Gryffondor ne savait que répondre. Parlait-il du fait qu'elle devait nettoyer les tables ou de... ça ? Face à son mutisme, Rogue leva la tête et planta son regard noir dans le sien.

« Et bien, miss Granger, puisque l'activité ne semble pas vous déranger outre mesure, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à revenir demain. Allez, partez maintenant. »

Sans demander son reste, Hermione attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, qui se révéla malheureusement verrouillée. Elle dégluti quand le bruit caractéristique de serrure claqua.

« Demain, même heure, miss Granger. N'oubliez pas, sinon... »

La jeune fille se tourna vers son professeur, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il ne la regardait même pas, occupé comme il était sur ses copies. Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais la menace était là, bien réelle.

En quatrième vitesse, Hermione quitta la salle des potions.

* * *

 _Peut-être cet OS aurait-il une suite... Qui sait ? ;)_


	2. Ici et maintenant

_Comme elle me l'a beaucoup été demandée, voilà la seconde et dernière partie de cet OS qui se transforme donc maintenant en Two-Shot._

 _J'insiste bien sur le caractère PWP de ce récit qui n'a pour but que de vous divertir, et sûrement pas de raconter une véritable histoire avec développement de personnage._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'est pleine de nervosité qu'Hermione frappa à la porte de la salle des potions après avoir laissé ses amis dans la Grande Salle sans rien toucher de son assiette. Cette nouvelle retenue lui nouait le ventre.

Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui l'avait ramené ici. Elle aurait pu aller voir Dumbledore, McGonagall, n'importe qui, Harry, Ron, Ginny. Mais pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle s'était tue et était retournée dans l'antre de la bête, courant ainsi à sa propre perte. Parce qu'au fond d'elle une profonde envie la faisait chavirer.

Et elle s'en voulait pour ça.

« Entrez. »

Hermione pénétra dans la classe avec appréhension, les doigts serrés autour de la lanière de son sac de cours. Allait-il surgir près d'elle et la plaquer violemment contre lui ? Non. Il était, comme la veille, à son bureau, mais cette fois-ci, il ne leva pas même les yeux vers elle à son entrée. L'ambiance était tout aussi glacial et peu rassurante.

« Pile à l'heure. Posez votre sac ici. »

Hermione obéit, tandis que le professeur Rogue l'ignorait toujours superbement, ne désignant le pied de son bureau que d'un mouvement négligé de la tête.

« Aujourd'hui, vous nettoierez les bocaux vides. Inutile de préciser que vous n'avez en aucun cas droit à la magie. Vous avez tout le temps que vous _voudrez_... »

Le maître de potions appuya sur son dernier mot et Hermione fut à deux doigts de frissonner, mais son self-contrôle étant encore à peu près opérationnel, elle évita la catastrophe de justesse. L'étudiante se dirigea plutôt vers le matériel qu'on lui destinait pour accomplir sa tache, et qui se révéla être du savon, de l'eau et une brosse à peine plus large qu'une brosse à dents. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit au travail.

L'atmosphère était plus que tendue tout autour d'Hermione. Elle sentait la présence du professeur à son bureau, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas vérifier s'il la regardait ou pas sans risquer de se faire remarquer, et son regard était sans cesse attiré par cette paillasse, au premier rang, juste devant le bureau professoral, celle-là même où ils avaient...

Hermione frotta encore plus fort le bocal qu'elle avait entre les mains en sentant son ventre réagir au souvenir de sa dernière retenue. Elle pouvait encore entendre la voix de Rogue susurrer à son oreille, sentir le poids de son corps sur son dos, ses fesses, entre ses cuisses. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait aimé qu'il la prenne ainsi, au défit de toutes règles et de toute bienséance, de toute logique et de toute douceur. Et honteusement, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle le voulait encore.

Mais rien ne vint. Son nettoyage devint plus distrait au fil des minutes, car plus le temps passait, plus le nombre de bocaux qu'il lui restait à brosser diminuait, et plus elle pensait à la chaleur qui commençait à pointer dans son bas ventre. Et elle avait beau tendre l'oreille du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle n'entendait rien, sinon le grattement un grattement de plume, mais rien qui aurait pu lui dire qu'il s'approchait enfin d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, elle nettoya les cinq dernier récipients bien plus lentement que les précédents, et vérifia même le dernier trois fois avant de conclure qu'il était bien propre.

Sa tache était terminée.

Comme une automate, Hermione se tourna vers le professeur Rogue qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

« J'ai fini, professeur, s'entendit-il annoncer.

– Vous pouvez partir. »

Quelque peu désorientée par son manque d'attention, Hermione retourna prendre ses affaires. Elle jeta au passage un coup d'oeil à son enseignant qui ne lui adressait toujours aucun regard, mais ne parti pas tout de suite. Il ne s'était rien passé. Cela aurait dû la réjouir, alors pourquoi était aussi perplexe et aussi déçue ?

« Qu'avez-vous, miss Granger ? demanda soudain Rogue en levant ses yeux noir vers elle.

– R-rien, répondit Hermione, électrisée.

– Peut-être attendez-vous quelque chose ? »

Le ricanement de son professeur ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le sous-entendu de sa question mais elle secoua vivement la tête. Son sac sur le dos ainsi qu'une boule au ventre, la jeune fille se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la porte.

Il ne s'était rien

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, en posant ses mains sur la poignée, la clenche refusa de s'abaisser. Son cœur s'emballa. La porte avait été fermée à clef, à son insu. Elle frissonna en imaginant ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire, ce qui allait surement suivre, et la chaleur revint de plus belle entre ses jambes.

Ses doigts étaient toujours sur la poignée de la porte quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et un visage se blottir dans ses cheveux.

« Êtes-vous certaine de n'avoir rien oublié, miss Granger ? » ronronna une voix à son oreille.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille se tendit aussitôt et le corps dans son dos exerça une légère pression contre le sien. Son cœur tambourinait si fort.

« Alors ? » insista la voix de Rogue.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra pour pouvoir se frotter à son professeur, ne répondant de rien. Une main s'empara de son cou et elle se retrouva bientôt plaquée face à la porte, entre le bois et Rogue qui lui mordilla l'épaule.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais, murmura-t-il. Que tu en voudrais plus... »

Hermione s'interdit de gémir et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait, même à travers les vêtements, le sexe de son enseignant devenu dur et les souvenirs de la veille, quand elle avait eu ce membre entre les jambes, amplifièrent son désir.

Lentement, elle sentie une main se promener sous sa jupe, sur le tissu de son sous-vêtement, et l'autre attraper l'un de ses seins pour le malaxer durement. Elle mouillait déjà abondement, Rogue pouvait le sentir sous ses doigts. C'était une bonne nouvelle car il avait hâte de la prendre. Encore plus pressé que la veille, il se força cependant à faire ce qu'il avait alors négligé.

La main qui triturait le sein descendit le long du ventre d'Hermione, jusqu'au haut de sa jupe plissée, barrière qu'il passa sans attendre. Il plongea ensuite la main dans sa culotte en prenant soin cependant de ne pas la toucher. La jeune fille se tendit encore plus en sentant ces deux mains si proches de son intimité, une devant et une derrière, sans qu'aucune des deux ne la soulage pour autant des vagues de chaleur qui restaient bloquées dans son ventre.

Et puis soudain, alors qu'elle commençait à devenir folle de cette présence entre ses jambes, deux doigts s'insinuèrent en elle sans prévenir et un autre vint titiller son clitoris. Ses lèvres s'ouvrir en un cri silencieux et elle ferma les yeux alors que les vagues se propageaient enfin dans tout son corps. Ses jambes ne tardèrent pas à trembler et elle colla son front à la porte pour garder les idées clairs alors qu'elle sentait contre ses fesses l'érection de Rogue qui se frottait brusquement à elle tout en continuant de s'affairer sur son intimité.

Chaque nouveau frottement sur son clitoris la crispait de plaisir, chaque aller et retours des doigts dans son antre chaude et luisante lui donnait envie de sentir à leur place une chose encore plus dure, encore plus grosse et brûlante. Son bouton de désir était rouge, gonflé et au paroxysme de sa sensibilité et ses hanches se mouvaient toutes seules en suivant le rythme imposé.

Mais elle en voulait plus.

« Prenez-moi, osa-t-elle alors dire d'une voix hoquetante. Prenez-moi maintenant. »

Un grognement lui répondit, enfouit dans sa crinière. D'une main, alors que l'autre caressait toujours le clitoris tendu et à bout, Rogue sortit son puissant sexe de ses vêtements puis baissa la culotte d'Hermione, avant de s'insérer sans plus de cérémonie en elle. Abandonnant ses caresses, Rogue attrapa les hanches de son élève pour pouvoir la pénétrer avec plus de force et l'entendre haleter sous ses coups de reins le fit se contracter d'autant plus.

« Oui... »

Presque inconsciemment, le soupire de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione et Rogue affermit sa prise en se collant davantage à elle, galvanisé. Il sentait son membre faire des aller et retours à l'intérieur de la jeune fille tremblante, chaude et humide. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux, accéléra le rythme. Son bassin cognait contre ses fesses, chair contre chair. Son sexe était à l'étroit, il avait conscience de chaque nervure, de chaque frottement. Il était complètement enveloppé dans son vagin. Et elle était là, soumise de nouveau, à redemander qu'il la prenne.

« Tu aimes... ça ? » haleta-t-il.

Un borborygme lui répondit et il accéléra encore la cadence. Son sexe se tendit, se durcit encore plus. Il allait venir. Il pensa à ses paroi tout autour de lui, qui se transformaient en lèvres et qui le gobait d'un seul coup pour le...

Dans un nouveau grognement, Rogue se déversa puissamment en Hermione qui se serait sûrement écroulée par terre si il ne lui avait pas rester une once de dignité. Elle lutta pour rester de bout, tremblante contre la porte de bois, tandis que son professeur se retirait d'elle dans un dernier frottement bienfaiteur. Elle avait été au bord de la jouissance mais n'avait pas explosé et la frustration faisait comme une bulle presque douloureuse restée dans son bas-ventre.

Les deux reprirent leur souffle en silence pendant quelques instants, reprenant lentement leurs esprits. Puis, Hermione sentit la présence dans son dos s'éloigner et une sorte de déception s'empara d'elle.

C'était fini.

* * *

 _Et voilà que s'achève l'aventure sexuelle de Rogue et d'Hermione. Il n'y aura cette fois pas de suite. J'espère que vous en aurez apprécié la lecture autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire !_

 _Bonne futures lectures à tous !_


End file.
